


Pocztówki

by zielenna



Series: Marietta - Cho [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, miejsca bezosobowe, niby-smęt, powojenne, przyjaźnienie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zielenna/pseuds/zielenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pocztówki wymieniane w lipcu 2004 i jedna z roku 2005. Kornwalijskie morze, zagubione kimona i portrety na serwetkach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocztówki

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel "Krzyżówki".

**i. ze zdjęciem szarego morza na tle szarego nieba.**

Kochana Marietto,

Przyjechałam do Sennen wczoraj późnym wieczorem, a dzisiaj „złapałam busa” do Sennen Cove. Podróżowanie mugolskimi środkami transportu wprawia mnie w zakłopotanie. Wciąż zdaje mi się, że coś robię nie tak, jak powinnam. To na czym teraz piszę, to „pocztówka”. Z jakiegoś powodu, my takich nie mamy. Zastanawiam się, jak ja to przywiążę do nóżki Eurydyki…

Całuję, Cho.

**ii. ze zdjęciem białego budynku i dyndającym obok szyldem z wypisanym wymyślnie napisem ‘Old Success Inn’**

Kochana Marietto,

Na tej pocztówce widzisz hotel, w którym się zatrzymałam. Muszę przyznać, że mój pokój jest bardzo przyjemny, a widok na morze i plażę bardzo dobry. Naprzeciwko mnie mieszka starsza pani, która przedstawiła mi się jako Cora Ascott, po czym zapytała, czemu nie mam na sobie kimona. Próby wytłumaczenia jej, że kimono to ubiór japoński, obecnie rzadko już noszony na co dzień, nie wywarły na niej większego wrażenia.

Całuję, Cho.

**iii. ze zdjęciem półksiężyca piasku okolonego polnymi roślinami.**

Kochana Marietto, Dzisiaj poszłam wreszcie na plażę. Wyobraź sobie, że to już siedem lat, odkąd ostatni raz byłam nad morzem! Pamiętasz, pojechałyśmy tam razem, po trzecim roku. Nic się jeszcze wtedy nie stało, a naszym największym zmartwieniem były kraby chowające się między białymi muszlami… Przepraszam, pewnie nie powinnam o tym myśleć.

Całuję, Cho.

**iv. ze zdjęciem białej łodzi kołyszącej się samotnie na morzu.**

Kochana Marietto,

Postanowiłam sobie urządzić dzisiaj dłuższy spacer. Wzięłam prowiant na drogę, uprzedziłam że nie będzie mnie na obiedzie i poszłam, ot tak. Szłam plażą, tym pasem gdzie jest i morze, i piasek. Po jakimś czasie, domy na stokach zmieniły się w rozrzucone pudełka po zapałkach, a potem nie było już ich wcale. Wiał porywisty wiatr i miałam wrażenie, że jestem zupełnie sama na świecie. Na szczęście, przypomniałam sobie o Tobie. Teraz, kiedy rozstałam się z Michaelem, tak często zdarza mi się

**v. ze zdjęciem ryby z kolorowych szybek zaczepionych na haczyk przy otwartym oknie.**

Kochana Marietto,

Nie starczyło mi miejsca na poprzedniej pocztówce, aby dokończyć zdanie, może to i lepiej? Zamiast zamartwiania Cię głupstwami, powinnam Ci pogratulować przyjęcia na staż do Szklarń. Zawsze powtarzałam, że jeśli chodzi o Zielarstwo, to przewyższasz wszystkich o głowę. To samo się tyczy kilku innych spraw. Brakuje mi Ciebie tutaj.

Całuję, Cho.

**vi. ze zdjęciem drzew o cienkich pniach i ciemnych liściach na tle szarego nieba.**

Kochana Marietto, Bohomaz który masz przykrość oglądać poniżej, to próba narysowania dziewczynki, która minęła mnie dziś na ulicy. Jej mama wołała na nią Ebrel, a ja pozazdrościłam śmiechu, którym tak łato wybuchała, więc spróbowałam uwięzić ją długopisem. Na szczęście czy nieszczęście, nie podołałam.

Całuję, Cho.

**vii. ze zdjęciem fal przelewających się przez betonowy mur.**

Kochana Marietto,

Obudził mnie dzisiaj huk rozrzucanych jak popadnie bagaży. Mam sąsiada, jak się okazało przy śniadaniu. Pachnie farbami olejnymi i nosi poplamioną koszulę. Podczas posiłku wbijał we mnie wzrok, co znacznie utrudniało mi jedzenie. Kiedy wstałam, zauważyłam że narysował mój portret na serwetce, węglem wyciągniętym chyba z kieszeni. Pozwoliłam sobie stwierdzić, że mi zbytnio pochlebiał. Uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że to przywilej artysty.

Całuję, Cho

PS Przykro mi, że nie dogadujesz się z partnerką. Może spróbujesz dać jej jeszcze jedną szansę?

**vii. ze zdjęciem czerwonego słońca wpadającego między fale.**

Kochana Marietto,

Ponownie mnie dzisiaj sportretowano, tym razem za moją wiedzą i pozwoleniem. On – to śmieszne, ale nie zapytałam go o imię? - cały czas mówił, żebym się nie nudziła. Wydaje mi się, że mogłabym go polubić, gdyby przestał nosić poplamione ubrania. Ale może to kolejny przywilej artysty – być zbyt daleko od tu i teraz, żeby zwracać uwagę na takie drobnostki. Jeśli tak, chciałabym być artystką.

Całuję, Cho

**viii. ze zdjęciem drogi prowadzącej przez pola, którą idzie dziewczyna w białej sukience.**

Kochana Marietto, Malarz opuścił nas dzisiaj, zaraz po tym jak sprzątaczka zorientowała się, że pokrył ściany swojego apartamentu farbą. Wślizgnęłam się tam, zanim zaczęli zmywać. Wydaje mi się, że on malował tam wszystko. Słońca, niebo, trawy. Ja też tam byłam. Wyglądałam na smutną. Zdawało mi się, że to nie jest takie oczywiste?

Całuję, Cho

PS Mówiłam, że powinnaś dać jej drugą szansę.

**ix. ze zdjęciem łodzi wciąganej na brzeg przez grupę rybaków**

Kochana Marietto,

Ledwo udało mi się wymknąć pani Ascott, która chciała przedyskutować ze mną skandal, do którego doprowadził ten ‘wagabunda malarz’. Wymówiłam się bólem głowy i wróciłam do pokoju, w którym spędziłam całe popołudnie – pani Ascott czuwała pod drzwiami, rozwiązywała krzyżówki, o ile się nie mylę. Była bardzo zirytowana, kiedy sprzątaczka nie umiała jej powiedzieć, jak się nazywało słynne francuskie więzienie.

Całuję, Cho

**x. ze zdjęciem jasnego nieba i słońca, i mew**

Kochana Marietto,

Rozbawił mnie dzisiaj tak jakoś znak, który widuję przecież codziennie – „NIE KARMIĆ MEW”. Wyobraziłam sobie Ebrel, goniącą za plaży z siatką okruchów, próbując namówić mewy, żeby dały się nakarmić. Pobiegłabym wtedy razem z nią, gdyby nagle się zjawiła obok mnie.

Całuję, Cho

**xi. ze zdjęciem małych kamieni, obmywanych przez wodę**

Kochana Marietto,

Postanowiłam pójść dziś do miejscowego pubu i być szczęśliwa z życia, nawet jeśli tylko przez godziny. Pomyślałam sobie, że naprawdę dość mam już wspominania i martwienia się. I płakania. Zanim zaczął mi to wyrzucać, Michael czasem mówił mi, że nie powinnam się tyle przejmować światem. Więc nie będę, ani trochę. To przywilej wolnego człowieka.

Całuję, Cho

PS Nie wiem czy zdołałaś zauważyć tę metamorfozę, więc Ci tu ją przedstawię, ku przemyśleniom. „jędza”-„ona”-„clovefield”-„Clovefield”-„Ruby”.

**xii. ze zdjęciem łodzi stojącej na brzegu**

Kochana Marietto,

Zapomniałam wysłać pocztówkę wczoraj, przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że się nie martwiłaś? U mnie dobrze, tak myślę. Uśmiechnęłam się dzisiaj do siebie w lustrze. Zerknęłam raz jeszcze na malowidło na ścianie, którego nie udało się zmyć. Kupiłam sobie ogromnego gofra z chmurą z bitej śmietany na wierzchu i malinami. Zbierałam muszle. Bałam się trochę – ale w Kornwalii raczej nie ma krabów?

Całuję, Cho

**xiii. ze zdjęciem śladów stóp odbitych w piasku**

Droga Cho,

Sennen Cove jest prawie tak urocze, jak w Twoich opowieściach. Pani Ascott wciąż zajmuje pokój 16. Nie pytała mnie o blizny, ale wyraz jej twarzy – nie wiedziałam, że ludzkie mięśnie są zdolne się tak poruszyć. Znalazłyśmy Twój znak z mewami, i Twój bar, i nim się obejrzysz, zrobimy to wszystko naszymi. Na ścianie w naszym pokoju, przy mocnym słońcu widać wyblakłe obrazy Twojego przyjaciela. Stoisz w oknie, tak jak rok temu, i wyglądasz zupełnie inaczej.

Twoja, Marietta (i Jej, Ruby)

**Author's Note:**

> Sennen Cove istnieje, z pubem i hotelem. 
> 
> Szklarnie wyobrażam sobie jako czarodziejską wersję laboratorium, gdzie mądrzy ludzie robią mądre rzeczy. Magiczna biotechnolgia, etc.


End file.
